Drinking cup or containers is an indispensable item as the consumers often wish to buy different drinks when they visit a coffee shop, restaurant, hotel or any other related stores. However, there is a constraint for the consumers when they could taste only one drink at a time. Nowadays, people want to order two or more different drinks according to their desires and taste preferences and they need to change the way of drinking the two different drinks. But in most of the places, we can see only one drinking glass wherein the drinks are selectively mixed and served to the consumer. Again, this has limitations for the consumer as they could not feel all the tastes of the drinks when consumed together.
Drinking glasses having one or more partitioned compartments to hold different drinks are known in the art. A partition wall dividing the drinking glass to carry two different drinks and the user could consume the drinks together or separately using the straws. However, this increases the size of the drinking glass and will have constraints related to the design. Further, the lid must be provided to seal both the compartments of the glass without mixing up the contents. So, there exists a lack of possibility to choose several drinks together in an ordinary glass, that the consumer could choose the taste and type of drink as her/his desire. Further, the lack of variety of styles in drinking different drinks in coffee shops, hotels, restaurants would also lead to loss of business for the shops. Nowadays the consumers are expecting to have the possibility of choosing some drinks containing all the flavors such as sour, sweet, bitter, cold for drinking at a time.
Thus, there is a clear and present need for a drinking apparatus to allow a user to drink two or more drinks separately or mixed with each other. Further, there is a need for a combinational drinking apparatus with a straw assembly to allow one or two users to conveniently drink one or more fluids with different tastes from a single drinking container.